


Two Night Stand

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is stupid, Louis forgives him, Louis is lonely, Louis is single, Louis is younger by 2 years, Louis was cheated on, M/M, Max is now dating Eleanor, Riding, Smut, Top!Harry, Zerrie tells him to have a one night stand, blizzard, bottom!Louis, happy larry ending, his ex is Max, i still suck at tagging, it turns into two nights, older!harry, they're only briefly mentioned, yaya, zerrie relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was engaged a year ago. Max cheated and since then Louis has been in a slump. Zayn and Perrie urge him to have a one night stand. It turns into two nights when a blizzard traps Louis in Harry's flat. And a one night stand turns into something more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2014 movie Two Night Stand. No copyright intended, I just thought it'd make a great one shot, it was fun to write. You can also find this on my Wattpad page: Britt1D4Life
> 
> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

"Louis. Seriously. Get up." Perrie said, reaching out to slap Louis multiple times on the shoulder where he was laying on the sofa. "You've been doing this for a year, I can't believe you aren't fat!"

Louis grumbled and pushed himself up so he was sitting, "There are you happy, I'm not laying down."

"No. No I'm not happy. You've been drifting around the apartment for a bloody year!" Perrie exclaimed as her husband, Zayn, walked in.

"She's right Lou." Zayn agreed with his wife, sitting down next to her.

"Babe, help me out here." Perrie urged him and Zayn sighed, looking over at Louis.

"Listen Lou... we love you, we really do, but it's been a damn year since he left. It's time to move on. It's time for you to move out into your own place." Zayn spoke and Louis rolled his eyes.

"It's not that easy." He pouted pathetically. 

"It really is babe. You get a job. You get an apartment. You move out." Perrie spoke, shaking her head at the blue eyed man. "And you move on."

"But what if I'm not ready to move on?" Louis responded, looking back at Perrie.

"I don't care if you're ready. I'm ready for you to move on." Perrie replied. "Go to a club, go find a one night stand."

"I've never done that in my life!" Louis protested, shooting down the idea of a one night stand. "No."

"Yes. Get on that dating website and find someone hot and go have sex with them." Zayn said, pushing his iPad into Louis' hands. "Seriously. If you don't, we will."

With that Zayn and Perrie left the living room and headed off to work. Louis stared at the iPad and the dating website that was up on the screen. 

He really doesn't know how his life got so messed up at twenty-three. Well, he does know how.

A year ago he was engaged to a guy named Max. They'd been together for quite some time and Max had proposed on their three year anniversary. Apparently, something changed in the year that followed the proposal because one month before the wedding Max broke up with him. 

He's still not exactly sure what he did wrong, if anything. He had always tried to be a good boyfriend and support him in whatever she was doing. He complimented him every day and told him he loved him, but apparently none of that was enough.

It sent him into a spiral and it left him sleeping at his best friend's place for the past year of his life. He graduated college before that happened, but he doesn't have a job and he hardly has friends now. He spends his days lazing around in his boxers on Zayn and Perrie's coach.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up the iPad and clicked to start a new account. He entered in a user-name and password before answering most of the questions the site asked and uploading a profile picture.  He doesn't do anything more with the profile, just exits out of the site after confirming his account - he'll check it later.

When Perrie get home from work later on, she immediately goes to change while Louis rambles. He's sitting on her and Zayn's bed staring at the ceiling and paying no mind to Perrie changing her clothes.

"Where are you even going tonight?" Louis questioned when he heard a boot zip up.

"Zayn and I are going to Niall's birthday party." Perrie answered, moving over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"So you're not cooking dinner tonight?" Louis pouted from where he lay, looking over at her now.

Perrie sighed and looked at Louis through the mirror, "Do you want to come?"

"Depends on the cake." Louis replied and Perrie can't help but laugh.

"It's Niall, Lou, he's probably going to have a bunch of different ones considering how much that boy can eat." Perrie responded and Louis laughs too because it's true.

"Alright, I'll go." Louis decided then hopped up and hurried to his room to change.

When they get to the club, they're stopped by the bouncer outside.

"I'll need to see some I.D." He said, looking solely at Louis.

"Uh why?" Louis questioned, never having been stopped before.

"Because you look a bit young." The bouncer responded and immediately Louis cursed himself for just letting his fringe fall across his forehead, he always looked younger when it was like that.

"Fine." Louis muttered, pulling out his wallet.

He opened it up only to find the spot for his license empty.

"Seriously. You never go anywhere, how could you possibly have lost your I.D?" Zayn questioned, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I don't fucking know!" Louis replied, aggravated. "Look man, I'm twenty-three, I'm plenty old enough to be going in!"

"If you don't have I.D. I can't let you in." The bouncer responded, crossing his arms.

"Oh no." Louis heard Zayn muttered and Perrie groan.

Looking up to see what their issue was he saw Max standing there with a brunette girl. Max looked up as the girl he was with stopped and his eyes landed on Louis. Instantly the air was filled with awkwardness.

"Oh. Um..." He smiled awkwardly at Louis. "Hi."

"Hey." Louis responded blankly.

"I uh... heard you've been doing good." Max commented, as the girl handed the bouncer her I.D.

"From who?" Louis questioned with a small frown, they didn't talk to any of the same people.

"Oh um... nobody I was just being nice." Max responded, as the girl gripped his arm. "Uh this is Eleanor by the way. El, this is Louis, Perrie, and Zayn."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Eleanor stated, looking at them all. "We better get in Max, wouldn't want Niall to think we forgot."

"Right. Uh. Bye." Max waved and hurried past with Eleanor into the club.

Once Eleanor and Max were inside Louis stared at the ground for a moment and then looked up at Zayn and Perrie.

"Don't even say it." Louis groaned when they gave him sympathetic looks. "It doesn't matter. I'm over it, seriously. It's just annoying. A year ago I was going to clubs and bars and fancy restaurants and drinking wine and I had life sorted out. Now I'm just... I'm just Benjamin Buttoning here!"

"Yeah, so go home. Get on that dating website and find a hook up!" Perrie insisted, placing her hand in the bend of Zayn's arm.

"I don't know..." Louis sighed heavily.

"Oh my gosh Lou, seriously, you're hot and you've got a dick. You could get anybody you want." Zayn exclaimed, probably louder than he should have.

"Just go do it." Perrie encouraged. "Seriously. Go."

Louis sighed and nodded his head knowing they weren't going to let it go. Both of them hugged him and disappeared into the club leaving Louis by himself.

Back at the flat, Louis opened his laptop and went to the dating website, his account already logged in. There's a few messages from people, some men and some women. He clicked on the first one from a woman and a pair of breasts popped up on the screen. Cringing, Louis quickly closed the message and got up to raid Zayn's alcohol supply.

With a bottle of wine in his hand, Louis sat down and poured himself a glass. He drank the whole thing before clicking on another message from another girl. This time a picture of a heavily make-up'd face popped up with boobs pushed almost up to the girls neck. 

Nope.

Louis quickly clicked off and groaned, grabbing the bottle again and filling his glass. 

By the time he's three fourth of the way through the bottle he's a little buzzed and the pictures aren't looking as bad now. However, the next message he clicks on next doesn't have any pictures except a profile picture. The message is simple, just reading "Hii! :)"

Humming, Louis decided he liked this person better than the others already so he replies.

_**Louis: Hello :)** _

He doesn't have to wait too long before it says the person on the other in is typing. While they are, he looked over the person's profile. It's a guy and his name is Harry. Based on his profile picture, he's quite gorgeous  and according to the information listed he's twenty-five years old.

**Harry: I saw we were looking for the same things. Was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over? :)**

_**Louis: Mind if we do a video chat first?** _

_**Louis: You know just so I can see you and your flat, make sure you're not a creeper. :)** _

**Harry: Sure! Give me one second :)**

A minute later there's an incoming call for video chat and Louis takes a deep breath before he answers it.

"Hi!" Harry greeted and he's the exact same as his profile picture.

"Wow, hi." Louis responded. "I'll be honest I was expecting a dick to pop up on the screen."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Nah. So... wow, you're really handsome. Um this is me and my flat... as you can see it's a creep free zone." He said, turning the computer so Louis could see the relatively small space.

"Thanks and nice. Um... so... I've never done this before." Louis admitted.

"Oh me either." Harry responded and Louis thinks he might be joking.

"No I mean really, I've never done anything like this." Louis repeated himself, seriously.

"I know. Me either." Harry said with a smile.

"Right... so I guess I'll come over now?" Louis hesitated, feeling unsure of himself.

"Yeah okay." Harry nodded. "I'll send you a message with my address."

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you soon." Louis responded and reached to shut his laptop. "I cannot believe I'm going to drive for a hook up. I'm a floozy!" He groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"I don't think it shut off!" Harry's voice came through the laptop.

"Just the TV!" Louis yelped and shut the laptop the rest of the way.

After pulling on his winter coat, he picked up his wallet, keys, and cellphone. Slipping on his shoes he headed out the door and down to the street to hail a taxi. He was doing this. He was going to have a one night stand.

////

In the morning, Louis woke up with a quite groan. He's in an unfamiliar bed with a green sheet and a grey blanket draped over him. He's completely naked and for a brief moment he's confused as to where he is but then he looks to his left and see's a mop of chocolate curls sticking out from under the covers on the other side of the bed. 

Right. He hooked up. He had sex with a stranger last night.

The man, Harry, was snoring and still very much asleep so Louis slowly slipped out of bed and hurried to get dressed. He wrote a quick note to Harry and pinned it on the cork board hanging on the wall with other pin-ups.

**Thanks for a nice night. XO Louis :)**

Walking over to the front door, without thinking, he opened it to leave and immediately a beeping started. Glancing at the wall he realized Harry had an alarm and now it was going to go off and Louis had no way of stopping it.

"Shit!" Louis hissed, scrambling to take off his jacket, shoes, and pants. "Shit, shit, shit."

Just as he got back into the bed and covered up, the alarm went off and Harry jerked awake. 

"What the hell!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up.

"You have a burglar alarm." Louis commented, pretending to have just woken up.

"You sleep in your clothes?" Harry questioned, looking over at Louis, forgetting the alarm.

"I... I get cold." Louis lied quickly. "Alarm..."

"Right, right." Harry got up out of bed and grabbed something before heading towards the door.

A moment later he returned with sleepy eyes.

"False alarm." He mumbled, slipping back into bed.

"Oh. That's weird." Louis stated, hoping he wasn't being obvious. "Well um, thanks for last night. You were great. It was exactly what I need-"

Louis cut off as he heard a soft snore coming from Harry. Looking over the taller lad he found he had fallen back asleep. Sighing heavily, Louis grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand and set it for five minutes later.

Five minutes later the alarm on the clock went off, blaring the Rolling Stones, and once again Harry jerked awake.

"What on earth..." He mumbled, leaning over Louis without hesitation to turn it off. "That's weird, going off at eleven o'five."

Harry fell back onto his side of the bed then turned his head to look at Louis.

"Morning Louis." Harry smiled, still groggy from sleep.

"Morning Harry." Louis responded, offering him a small smile in return. "So um... I had a great time. Thanks for having me."

"You're welcome." Harry replied, turning on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. "My only concern is... how are we going to sugarcoat this when we tell our grandkids how we met?"

Louis couldn't help but laugh as he sat up and stretched.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." He said, giving Harry a genuine smile and then began getting out of bed.

"Hey, so do you want to grab breakfast or do you normally just take off?" Harry questioned, watching Louis.

"Normally?" Louis inquired, looking back at Harry with a small frown.

"What?" Harry hummed.

"You said normally." Louis repeated himself. "Like I do this so much I have a normal and an abnormal version of it."

"That's... That's not what I meant." Harry shook his head, sitting up. "I have no idea how often you do this."

"I told you last night it was my first time ever doing something like this." Louis responded, leaning over to grab his pants off the ground.

"Yeah, but, I mean... come on." Harry chuckled and Louis turned to give him a questioning look. "Louis... do you honestly expect me to believe this was your first one night stand?"

"Yes!" Louis snapped, getting up off the bed with a frown. "The only reason I'm even here is because my roommates pressured me."

"Right, they forced you..." Harry commented, leaning against the headboard.

"Exactly." Louis muttered, pulling on his shoes once his pants were done up. "Ya know, I'm getting some distinctly judgey vibes from you which is odd considering the teamwork involved."

"There's no judgey vibes!" Harry protested. "I admire what you did. I wish more people were that forward."

"Forward!?" Louis' jaw dropped. "Back on the slut thing now are we?"

"I'm not calling you a slut! I'm calling you a boy that went over to a strangers house at midnight if only there was a word for that." Harry responded, slowing down as he realized what his words were implying.

"Wow." Louis rolled his eyes and pulled on his jacket. "You know what. Screw you. You invited me here remember that!"

"That's not how I remember it happening, but it doesn't matter." Harry chuckled then sighed when his stomach grumbled. "Look can we please just eat breakfast? I make awesome pancakes. I can even make them look like smiley faces and that's not slutty at all."

"You know what. Save your pancakes, I'm gonna take off. Thanks for having me, it was awesome to get to know you. Have a nice life Harry." Louis stated rather sarcastically.

Louis grabbed his stuff and headed towards the living room as Harry scrambled to get up to follow him.

"Fine." Harry called, hurrying to catch up. "Well bye, it was lovely having sex with you!"

"Aw, I wish I could say the same!" Louis sassed, opening up the door to leave.

"Sounded like you had a pretty good time last night." Harry retorted with a snort.

Louis gave a light laugh and gave him a too sweet smile, "Don't believe everything you hear."

"Okay. Fuck you Louis." Harry rolled his eyes and Louis scoffed.

"Fuck you back!" Louis called and left the flat.

Louis grumbled to himself as he walked down the stairs that led to the main floor of the flat building. He's still grumbling as he walked up to the door leading outside and went to open it, only stopping when it didn't open.

"What the hell..." Louis muttered, pushing harder on the door, but still it doesn't move.

Looking out the small window in the door, Louis' eyes went wide as he took in the outside world. Every single inch of everything was covered in snow. Kicking the door and then hissing at the sharp pain in his foot from it, he leaned back against the wall, aggravated.

As he stands there, he can hear someone coming down the steps and they're talking on the phone apparently.

"Imagine a sleeping angel faced angel..."

"No, I'm the angel..."

"And this angel is being woken up by a fucking junkyard dog in a hot guys body."

Louis turned his attention to the stairs, recognizing Harry's voice.

"Okay and that's my morning." Harry continued talking on his phone before looking up and seeing Louis standing there. "Uh, I have to go mum, talk to you later." 

"Hi." Louis muttered, leaning against the door and staring back at him. "Harry right?"

"Mhmm..." Harry hummed and glanced around Louis. "What? There a little bit of snow on the ground?"

Louis just hummed in response and Harry shook his head.

"For someone who's lived in the UK their whole life I'm assuming, you're a pussy." Harry stated earning raised eyebrows from Louis. "Move, I'll get you a cab." he ordered, putting down the laundry basket he was carrying.

Harry moved forward and pushed on the door. As Louis expected it doesn't budge an inch. Harry shoved it a few more times, receiving the exact same result before looking out the window.

"Holy shit that's a lot of snow..." Harry said, staring in amazement at the world outside.

Back up in Harry's flat, they sat on opposite ends of the sofa watching the TV as the news reported the weather.

"Hey folks! Hope you don't intend on going anywhere anytime soon cause let me tell you something... it's not going to happen!" The weather man stated. "We are seeing record snowfall here in London! This thing came in over night and now all of London and surrounding areas are in a whiteout. People are being urged to stay indoors!"

Louis groaned and buried his face in his arms, resting them on the arm of the sofa. This could not be happening. He was trapped in a flat with the douche bag he hooked up with. He knew this whole one night stand thing was a bad idea and he would never let Zayn hear the end of it.

"Zayn. You have to do something." Louis pleaded, sitting in the hallway while Harry remained in the living room. "I cannot stay here. It is the worst."

"Lou are you even watching the news?" Zayn sighed heavily as Perrie wrapped her arms around him from behind and nipped at his neck. "There's nothing we can do."

"C'mon Zayn..." Perrie murmured quietly, giving his arm a tug towards their bedroom.

"But Zayn... doesn't Perrie's parents have like their own helicopter or something? Can't they come get me?" Louis whined, then heard a giggle. "Is that Perrie? Is she laughing at me!?"

"No, no, no!" Zayn responded, following Perrie to their room. "Listen Lou. Just make the most of it and we'll come rescue you as soon as we can, okay?"

"No!" Louis groaned. "I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you two!"

"Sorry Lou, can't help." Zayn said, voice muffled. "Gotta go!"

"What! No!" Louis gasped but only got a dial tone in response. "Pricks." he grumbled, standing up and placing his phone on the table in the living room.

Harry offered him a sweet smile and Louis rolled his eyes. His stomach betrays him and lets out a loud grumble and he blushes when Harry smirks. Not too long afterwards, the flat smells wonderfully of pancakes and maple syrup, Louis will admit. Harry serves the pancakes on two plates and sure enough the one on top is made to look like a smiley face. 

Louis closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head before putting some butter and syrup over the stack and digging in. They taste like heaven. Harry apparently is a decent cook.

"This is what I get for hooking up." Louis muttered, looking down at his pancakes. "I'm trapped in a flat with a stranger."

"Wow. That is by far the worst review my pancakes have ever gotten." Harry mumbled, actually feeling offended.

"Not your pancakes." Louis sighed, forking off another bite. "Just... being stuck here with you in this tiny flat. It's what I get for slutting it up."

"So you think this blizzard is punishment?" Harry confirmed and Louis gave him a curt nod. "That's ridiculous. It's just a freak thing."

Louis leveled Harry with a glare, "Yes. The night that I decide to go slut it up, a blizzard suddenly comes sweeping in thus trapping me with an ass."

"Heyyy!" Harry pouted, "I am not. If I was I wouldn't have made you my special pancakes."

"They're just pancakes. What's so special about them?" Louis questioned with a scoff.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you." Harry smiled cheekily.

"Please tell me then." Louis grumbled, turning back to his pancakes.

For the next five minutes they ate in awkward silence. The tension began to become too much for Harry so he spoke up.

"Okay. I have to live with you for the weekend because of this storm and I really don't want to spend the entire time in this uncomfortable silence." He began, earning Louis' attention. "So, how about we pretend we never had sex? It didn't happen. We can pretend that it's just the weather."

"Right. Who on earth can forget that they had sex with someone that's sitting right next to them?" Louis shook his head, thinking it was a stupid idea. "That's like trying to get the toothpaste back into the tube! You just can't do it. It's already out there. I've seen your dick and you've implied I'm some sort of slut. Those are big things."

"Wow." Harry chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "Did you just call my dick big?"

"Uh no." Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes at the taller lad. "I called the implication of it big. You can't just erase the fact that two people had sex."

"Oh I think we could." Harry responded, wiping his hands off before sticking one out. "Hi, I'm Harry."

Louis blinked at him and then sighed, playing along.

"Louis." He said, shaking Harry's hand. 

"Lovely to meet you Louis." Harry smiled sweetly and kissed Louis' hand. "What do you do for a living?"

"That's what we're doing?" Louis questioned, pulling his hand away and shaking his head. "No. No way. Not happening."

"Seriously? We just started." Harry sighed, sitting back again.

Louis didn't responded, instead he continued to eat the remaining pancakes on his plate and sipping the tea Harry had made which was surprisingly good. Eventually, Louis finished eating and stood to take his plate to the sink. Once he had rinsed it, he moved to the empty counter space next to the fridge and hopped up, leaning against the fridge. He stared at Harry eating for a few moments and then groaned.

"Alright, we'll try again but there are rules." Louis spoke up making Harry look at him. "Absolutely no upsetting questions."

"I didn't realize I had asked one." Harry responded, finishing his last bite. "Fine... Um... Do you like dogs?"

"Good." Louis nodded at the simple question. "Yes, I like dogs."

"Me too, and cats." Harry said, placing his dish in the sink with Louis'.

"Cool." Louis smiled, not really caring. "I have to use the restroom."

And with that he hopped off the counter and strutted off to the bathroom. He locked the door once inside and turned around to stare at himself in the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths, he shook his head and moved over to the toilet - it wasn't just a way to get away from Harry, he actually did have to go. 

As he finished he noticed a magazine and picked it up, flipping through the pages until he came across one reading:  **The Five Types Of People You'll Meet Online**. 

"What..." Louis muttered quietly, scanning the first type of person and then the second before arching his eyebrow.

**Type 2: Damaged - the person getting back on the horse.**

Louis scoffed and mumbled under his breath as he ripped the paper out, crumpled it up and threw it in the toilet then flushed it. Walking back out, he went to the living room and sat down in one of the chairs, grabbing Harry's laptop as he did so. 

Thirty minutes later Louis was ready to bang his head against the wall as Harry played ping pong with himself, having set the other half of the table against the wall so the ball came back every time.

"Do you have any noise canceling headphones?" Louis questioned, finally unable to deal with the noise anymore.

Harry stopped hitting the little ball and just held it, staring over at the bathroom door.

"Uh, Louis..." Harry requested the blue eyed mans attention.

"What happened?" Louis questioned, not bothering to look up from the computer screen.

"I think you happened." Harry commented with a chuckle and Louis looked up with a frown. "What's that?" he pointed to the bathroom door.

"Shit!" Louis groaned, hurrying to stand up when he saw water coming from under the closed door.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had to use the bathroom were you?" Harry laughed much to Louis' embarrassment.

"Shut up. Just. Go to your room or something, I'll deal with it." Louis snapped, pushing Harry away.

Stumbling into the bathroom Louis reached down and turned off the water supply so the toilet would stop overflowing.

"It just keeps on coming." Louis grumbled.

"You have to turn the knob!" Harry called back and Louis frowned confused for a moment then realizing what Harry was talking about.

"Not the water you idiot! The punishments! It's a flood, practically biblical!" Louis called back, grabbing towels to toss down to soak up all the water. "Where the hell is your plunger?"

"It should be right next to the um... actually I let my mate borrow it." Harry responded, cursing under his breath. "Just shut the door I'll deal with it later."

Finally Louis stepped out of the bathroom, dried his feet, and dropped the last towel on the floor. Walking back over to the chair he had been in, he plopped back down with the laptop in his lap. A few minutes later Harry reappeared.

"Hey, I just thought of something that could solve everything." Harry commented, looking over at Louis who looked back quietly. "Do you want to get high?"

Louis blinked at the taller lad then rolled his eyes and refocused on the laptop screen.

"Right. Me either. Just testing." Harry shrugged sitting down only to stand a few seconds later. "Just kidding. I'm doing it."

Harry moved over to a cabinet and grabbed a couple of joints and a lighter before sitting back down. He lit the first one and took a long drag before letting out of the smoke.

"Sorry, I'd open a window but, ya know, blizzard." Harry stated, taking another drag.

"It's a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend." Louis responded, closing the laptop and setting it aside.

"I'm just saying you could afford to take the edge off a little bit. Could be good for you, you should embrace it." Harry said, offering the joint to Louis.

"I've gotten high before." Louis snorted, he's definitely gotten high a few times with Zayn.

"But not with me." Harry smiled, still holding out the lit joint.

"Fine." Louis sighed, reaching forward and grabbing it.

They sat in the living room and shared three joints. When the last one was gone, Louis was floating and Harry was even more chill than before except he kept giggling at absolutely nothing. Together they moved the ping pong table and each grabbed a paddle. As they hit the ball back and forth, Louis felt a little more open.

"So, before... you asked me what I did for a living and I got a little snappy." Louis started slowly, whacking the ball across the table.

"You? Snappy? Can't picture it." Harry responded sarcastically.

"Yeah well. The answer is I am less than employed at the moment." Louis ignored Harry. "You see, last year I would have been able to say I was a pre-med student, pretty impressive right? But I graduated so I can't say that anymore."

"Doesn't your profile say pre-med?" Harry questioned, hitting the ball back.

"Haven't changed it." Louis shrugged.

"But you made it like two days ago." Harry commented and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Your degree doesn't come with instructions! I'm just in a limbo phase right now." Louis scoffed, whacking the ball off to the left so Harry missed.

"Well." Harry started, hitting the ball over into the kitchen and Louis went to get it. "I would think you'd be doing something in that field."

Louis scoffed and picked up the ball. Turning to the sink he smiled and dropped the ball into the garbage disposal then switched it on.

"What was that?" Harry questioned, concerned at the awful sound it made.

"Hmm?" Louis hummed, smiling sweetly as he returned to the living room.

//

"So..." Harry started as they sat on the floor in the living room under the tent of blankets and sheets they had created along with white Christmas lights strung all around. "Why did you go into pre-med if you didn't want to be in medicine?"

"Always thought I'd change it." Louis answered, picking up another piece of paper to cut up just like Harry. "But then I graduated, so it was a bit too late."

"How does that even happen?" Harry inquired, looking at Louis with confusion on his face.

"Easier than you think." Louis muttered then looked up, "What do you do?"

"Oh um, I work at a bank." Harry replied, knowing it was nothing really impressive. "I'm an assistant manager."

"Wow. Fancy." Louis laughed and Harry's gave him a dimpled smile. "How does someone like you end up at a job that's so... exciting?"

"I don't know. So many people think their job defines who they are but I don't really feel that way." Harry shrugged. "It's not what I wanted but it's what I'm doing and I'm good at it."

"Well, what did you want to do?" Louis questioned curiously.

"Um, I wanted to play music, you know have a guitar and go to shitty pubs to start with and sing but it never really took off. So the bank worked out." Harry answered, always feeling a little down when he talked about his failed music career.

"M' sorry." Louis responded honestly, seeing some disappointment in Harry's green eyes.

Harry just shrugged and put the scissors he had back into the container they had been in before laying on his side and propping himself up on his elbow. Eventually, Louis did the same then groaned.

"I forgot the food!" He whined, making to move until Harry stopped him.

"Allow me." Harry smiled, grabbing a rug and pulling a tray of five bowls into their little fort.

"I'm impressed." Louis laughed, reaching for a gummy bear. "You know... I used to smoke, back in college. Then one night I walked in on my parents smoking out of a vaporizer and watching Italian porn."

"Oh my gosh." Harry snorted with laughter.

"Best antidrugs PSA ever." Louis chuckled with him as he grabbed some strawberry twizzlers. "Growing up, all of my friends parents were divorced, but mine... they were always so happy. It was just like... disgustingly happy. It's a lot to live up to..." he stated a little quieter. "I think it kinda messed me up."

Both of them let out quiet chuckles and continued to bunch on the assorted candy Harry had available in his flat. 

"My parents are still married too." Harry spoke up after a few moments of silence. "When I was little I used to wish they'd get divorce, cause you know, two Christmas's."

Louis shook his head and Harry reached over to switch the station on the radio. 

"No." Louis groaned as the music filled his ears, body twitching. "No, no. Turn that off."

"What? Why? You don't like this song?" Harry questioned, looking over at him.

"No, I love this song!" Louis responded. "If I hear it I'm gonna want to dance."

"You should!" Harry urged, more than happy to see that perfect bum in action.

"No, no you don't want me to do that." Louis shook his head, closing his eyes.

"Why? Are you a bad dancer?" Harry inquired, chuckling.

"Oh no. I'm an epic dancer." Louis murmured, getting up onto his knees and leaning towards Harry. "The issue is, if you see me dance you'll follow me around like a little puppy dog and that'll be embarrassing for the both of us. So you have to stay here."

And with that, Louis backed out of their fort and stood up. He smiled as the singing began and he let the music take him over. He danced along with it completely carefree and smiling to himself as the chorus blasted through the speakers.

_This time I'm ready to run!_

_Escape from the city and follow the sun!_

_Cause I wanna be yours!_

_Don't you wanna be mine?_

_I don't want to get lost in the dark of the night_

_This time I'm ready to run!_

_Wherever you are is the place I belong_

_Cause I wanna be free!_

_And I wanna be loved!_

_I will never look back now_

_I'm ready to run!_

Harry of course, watched from where he sat inside their fort. He could just make out Louis' silhouette through one of the thinner sheets they had hung up. He watched as the shorter lad danced around. He was quite stunning, his moves were carefree and effortless, bum swinging with the beat of the music.

Reaching out, Harry switched off the lights they had hung up and smiled when his view of Louis became better. He could see him perfectly now. The smile remained on his face, he was unable to make it go away as he continued to watch.

"So um..." Louis swallowed, unsure of how to go about his next question. "My diet doesn't normally include eating so much junk food... and um hypothetically speaking... if one were to need to make use of the bathroom... how would they do that?"

"Oh.. Um..." Harry hummed, realizing the toilet wasn't exactly in working order. "That's actually a really good question um..."

They find themselves in the hall of the flat building, knocking on Harry's neighbors door.

"Please tell me these aren't your creepy neighbors." Louis pleaded, looking around. "Oh God, you're the creeper neighbor aren't you?"

Instead of responding, Harry knocked on the door again and called out, "Hey, Mrs. Terrance, it's Harry! I just really need to borrow a plunger! Kind of an emergency."

"Uh Harry?" Louis questioned and Harry hummed. "That wouldn't be their post box would it?"

"Oh..." Harry looked over at the post box with mail sticking out of it. "Right, they're out of town on holiday. Well there's always option two."

"And what's that?" Louis grumbled as they walked back into Harry's flat.

"The windows don't really work right here. So we could climb out mine, go across the roof, and get in through the Terrance's fire escape." Harry stated earning a stare from Louis.

"Alright." Louis agreed much to Harry's surprise.

And that's how Harry found himself riffling through his closet for warm clothes to protect them from the blizzard outside.

"You know, you could always do this on your own... I really don't need to go." Louis commented as Harry emerged.

"Oh no. You're going. Here." He said holding out a pink onesie. "Don't even comment on it. My grandmother thought it'd be a great gift. So. Here."

Sighing, Louis put on the onesie, silently loving how soft and warm it was then pulled on some clothes Harry passed to him. 

They stood at the window for a moment before opening it up and climbing out. It's absolutely freezing outside but Louis needs that damn plunger and he's going to get it. They climbed over the flat roof and down onto the Terrace's fire escape.

"What are you waiting for?" Louis questioned over the howl of the blizzard as Harry failed to open the window.

"It's frozen!" Harry exclaimed, trying again and failing.

"Move." Louis demanded, picking up a brick he spotted. 

Harry moved just in time as Louis threw the brick at the window and shattered it.

"Louis!" Harry yelled as Louis climbed in.

"What?" Louis questioned turning around as Harry entered.

"What the hell? I'm gonna have to pay for that!" Harry exclaimed, gesturing to the broken window.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Louis shrugged, turning to go to the bathroom.

Harry hurried around him though and slipped into the small room.

"Harry!" Louis yelled, pounding on the door. "You are an asshole in so many languages!"

"Sorry! Had to take a wee!" Harry called through the closed door, not actually needing to.

After a few minutes he picked up the plunger in the bathroom and walked out.

"My bad, false alarm." He smiled cheekily at Louis.

Louis elbowed him in the gut as he walked past making Harry grunt as the door slammed shut. Grabbing a roll of duck tape, Harry set to work taping up the window to help keep the snow out while Louis was in the bathroom.

Eventually Louis came out and sat down, watching Harry. He tries to say something but Harry simply will not respond to him.

When they got back to Harry's flat, Harry headed into the bathroom and set to work unclogging the toilet. 

"Hey Louis, I think we've solved the mystery of the clogged toilet!" Harry called out, picking up the piece of paper in the toilet with a gloved hand.

"What? I told you I would do that!" Louis exclaimed, running into the bathroom.

"What is this..." Harry muttered, examining the paper.

"Give me that! Stop!" Louis protested, reaching for the paper.

"Louis stop that's gross!" Harry held the paper out of reach. "Serious Lou, that was in the toilet, stop!"

Louis dropped his arms in defeat and Harry turned his attention back to the paper.

"If you had a problem with the reading material you could have just..." Harry trailed off as he read the bold print 'Damaged'. "Told me..."

Louis walked out of the room with a lump in his throat. Lovely. Just lovely. Now Harry knew he was 'damaged'. 

"It's just a stupid article in a magazine..." Harry commented, sitting down next to the sofa Louis had thrown himself on.

"It wasn't stupid though." Louis mumbled, pulling his face away from the pillow he had it buried in. "It was spot on and it's pathetic."

"Did you really fake it?" Harry questioned suddenly and Louis frowned at him.

"What do you mean?" Louis inquired, completely confused.

"Last night... when you were making what I would describes as screams of pure pleasure." Harry elaborated. "And then this morning you implied they were fake."

"Whoa, whoa." Louis said, sitting up. "What happened to pretending it never happened? Why are you even thinking about this again?"

"Oh, I never stopped thinking about it." Harry admitted and Louis sighed.

"Well... I just said those things to make you feel bad." Louis said, feeling a little awkward. "To hurt your feelings because you hurt mine."

"I don't really buy that." Harry snorted, keeping Louis' gaze. 

"Fine. I mean... you made me cum... but it can't be the first time somebody has faked it being just incredible like they're totally blissed out with pleasure." Louis responded, getting comfortable on the sofa.

"Uh no it definitely is the first time." Harry retorted rather cockily. 

"Oh really? So do your partners, no matter the sex, cum before or after you?" Louis asked, crossing his arms and lifting an eyebrow.

"Well um.. we normally cum at the same time." Harry answered quickly.

"Bullshit." Louis scoffed. "It takes a lot of practice to do that. It's nothing to be ashamed of if you can't, it's really hard. For you, being inside someone, it's nothing but friction, for the other person though it takes a bit more."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but Louis kept going.

"You're a great kisser though, I'll give you that much." Louis smiled and Harry laughed.

"Thanks, lot of practice on my hand, ya know." Harry smiled, making Louis laugh in return.

"Alright, we're talking about this." Harry said, pushing himself up to sit on the sofa instead of the floor. "What did I do wrong?"

"It's not about what you did wrong Harry, it's just about how people sync up." Louis sighed, leaning back as he shifted to rest against the arm of the sofa.

"So you think we didn't sync up?" Harry confirmed.

"Did you think we did?" Louis questioned in return.

"Well, I mean, it's the first time, it's awkward. We don't know what makes the other tick... we don't know how to pleasure each other." Harry shrugged his shoulders, it's a good answer.

"That doesn't change after the first time." Louis disagreed. "I mean, maybe eventually but it takes forever because you can't discuss it openly because everyone is so damn sensitive. You can't say it because then they think you've felt that way every single time. But if you had said it earlier then it would have been too soon. Best thing is to train the person you're with to recognize different types of moans."

"Wow." Harry stated with wide eyes when Louis stopped talking.

"Maybe it's just me." Louis muttered, looking down at his hands.

"No, no. It's like camp." Harry said, shifting a little. "You go and you have to do this activity with a partner you know nothing about so you just stumble through it."

"True." Louis nodded his head in agreement.

"Holy shit. I just had a great idea." Harry smiled, looking over at Louis. "You and me."

"What about us?" Louis frowned.

"You don't see it." Harry stood up and moved to stand in front of Louis in the middle of the living. "Okay, so like we're trapped in here right? We're like this incredible experiment, we're lab rats! We've had sex but we don't have feelings for each other and as soon as the snow clears, you're gone."

"Yeah, like Australia gone." Louis nodded, following so far.

"We don't know any of the same people so we're probably never going to see each other again." Harry continued, rather excitedly. "So we can use this time to be completely honest with each other! We can give each other advice and criticism and make each other better lovers for the next person!"

"Okay wow. What you are proposing is potentially... it's a bad idea. No. It's horrible." Louis shook his head, looking up at Harry like he had three heads.

"Louis, you can't just basically say I've never rocked somebody's world and then not talk about it! I want to talk about it." Harry argued, coming to sit in front of Louis on the coffee table.

"People can't handle criticism Harry. You'll get all pissed or upset." Louis responded, thinking it's a bad idea.

"I promise I won't get that way if you don't." Harry stated quickly and Louis' eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" Louis questioned.

"Oh you didn't think this was a one way street did you? I have things for you too." Harry smiled, smugly. "But I guess you'll never know."

Louis glared at Harry and then huffed out a breath, "Alright fine. I'll bite. Go."

"Excellent!" Harry clapped his hands together, standing up. "Alright, so this isn't just you but... the whole lights off thing... what the hell is that? I mean I'm wanting to have sex with you, like not you but the universal you, and when the lights are off I could literally be screwing anything."

"Wow. Okay. Lights on. Shocker." Louis sassed, rolling his eyes. "Got more?"

"Fine. Let's see... what else do you do that I don't like." Harry hummed, pacing back and forth before snapping his fingers. "Oh I know! You do this thing where you get up from the bed and turn halfway around and then get undressed as fast as you possibly can."

"I have never had anybody complain about how I undress." Louis sneered, even though he's only had sex with three people, including Harry, but still. "Pretty much everyone loves naked me."

"I love naked you too, but you could make it... I don't know, sexier." Harry responded. "Slow it down, tease a little. Just make it sexy."

"Fine. Noted. Are you done?" Louis inquired, looking at Harry expectantly.

"Oh no, there's one more thing." Harry said, coming around to sit next to Louis on the sofa again.

Louis crossed his arms and waited.

"When I was inside you... you were like helping yourself along." Harry stated, "And it kinda made me feel like I was being benched."

"Are you done now?" Louis questioned, ignoring him mostly.

"Yeah, go for it." Harry gestured for Louis to have at it.

"Good. Alright. So. During foreplay, when you were eating me out. Do you remember what I said when you were doing that one thing with your tongue and fingers?" Louis questioned.

"I'm close." Harry answered with a nod.

"Exactly! I was close and you stopped doing it and switched to something else that just didn't do it." Louis said shaking his head. "Seriously, what was your thought process there?"

"Uh, honestly I thought I was doing a finishing move." Harry responded with a small pout.

"Next time just keep doing whatever you were going. It got you there in the first place, no point in changing." Louis reasoned and Harry nodded. "Another thing, you waited for me to undress you which is really weird. I'm not your mum tucking you into bed! I mean sometimes, if the mood is right, but most of the time just take off your clothes on your own. Oh! And you went way to fast. It was like you were drilling for oil or something!"

Harry stared at Louis with his jaw dropped. Nobody has ever had any complaints about being fucked fast by him.

"Oh! Oh! And you did find my prostate but it was like a drive by which was cool but then you kept going." Louis continued on then ran over to sit on the sofa. "Oh! And when someone is helping themselves out it's not a bad thing! It's not like it's a competition or something. We're having sex, ya know, like embrace the team spirit!"

Harry nodded and started to say something but Louis quickly interrupted.

"One other thing. After we were done you moved to the other side of the bed like you had planted a bomb on my side. So just like, hold a person and count to ten or something." Louis said, looking down at his hands and then up at Harry. "Other than that you were an adequate lover."

"Adequate... wow. Thanks." Harry hummed, feeling a bit offended. 

"See. I told you this would happen." Louis muttered, shifting away from Harry, shaking his head.

"What? Nothing is happening. Nothing sticks to me." Harry shook off Louis' comment. "We should check the weather."

Harry grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. the weather man was standing out in the storm going on about something while Harry and Louis sat awkwardly on the coach. Eventually Louis couldn't take it and stood up.

"Is it cool if I take a shower?" He questioned, looking at Harry.

"Sure. The towels are... on the floor." Harry replied, remembering Louis had used the towels to clean up the toilet water.

Louis didn't pay attention he just walked off to the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door behind him he turned to face the mirror and examined himself. He turned side to side and then slowly began to remove his jacket.

Back out in the living room, Harry was checking his emails when Louis suddenly appeared again.

"That was quick." He commented as Louis grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"What if we tried again?" Louis inquired, sitting on the back of the sofa.

"I don't really want anymore critiques." Harry admitted, closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

"No. What if we... tried again." Louis repeated, emphasizing the words 'tried again'. "Tested our theories for science."

"For science?" Harry confirmed and Louis nodded.

"Yeah just you know, I think it would be really helpful for me. I was always better at hands on learning."

"Um yeah. Yeah, we could do that." Harry nodded, trying to ignore the swoop of his stomach.

"Alright, good." Louis said moving around to sit next to Harry. "The channel of communication is always open. We say whatever is on our mind."

"Okay, deal." Harry agreed. "We should film it."

Louis quirked a delicate eyebrow and leveled Harry with a look.

"Kidding." Harry smiled at his reaction then got a little more serious. "How should we start?"

"Well, typically on date situations there would be more of a build up, but since this is strictly a hookup scenario, I think it'd be fine if you just..." Louis was cut off by Harry leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Louis' hand immediately went to rest on Harry's neck, right against his jaw. He sighed softly into the kiss and couldn't help but smile a little. Harry's tongue slipped across his lower lip and Louis opened up, giving him access. He hummed at the feeling of Harry's tongue exploring his mouth and then pulled away slowly.

He stood up from the sofa and slowly took his jacket off as he walked in the direction of the bedroom.

"Whoa..." Harry murmured watching Louis go before hurrying after him.

Rounding the corner, Harry grasped Louis' waist and pulled the shorter lad against him while Louis' arms went around his neck and their mouths met again. Harry walked them towards the bed and Louis pulled back just in time to see the bed with no sheets.

"See now this looks bad... it'd be great for role play, but otherwise, no." Louis commented.

"Right, um it was laundry day." Harry explained, turning and hurrying to grab new sheets.

Louis helped Harry put the sheets on the bed then tossed a pale blue blanket and pillows on top to make it look somewhat made up.

"Good. Now. Where were we?" Louis smiled and like that he was being pulled back into another hot kiss.

Soon, Louis gave Harry a little shove and the taller lad went down onto the bed easily with a small moan.

"Oh? You like that." Louis chuckled quietly. "Classic."

Walking over to the wall, Louis turned off the main lights then switched on the two bed lamps.

"Good compromise. I like that." Harry complimented and Louis smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice." Louis shrugged then moved to the end corner of the bed, turning his back to Harry.

He pulled off his shirt slowly as Harry watched, having already stripped out of his own shirt. Tossing his shirt aside, Louis unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down his legs. It feels a little girly but judging by the sound Harry just made, it's turning the green eyes man on and that's the goal. Before removing his boxer briefs, Louis turned around to face Harry who was sporting a bulge in his pants. Louis grasped the hem of his boxers and drug them down his muscled legs, exposing himself to Harry.

"Shit..." Harry moaned, looking at Louis completely bare in front of him. "Come here."

Louis obliged, kneeling on the bed and crawling over to Harry, straddling him. He unbuttoned Harry's pants and pushed them down his slender legs along with his boxers, moaning softly when Harry's cock sprung free. 

"Is that sort of what you had in mind?" Louis questioned quietly, both of them naked.

"Yeah. Spot on." Harry answered, grasping Louis' hips.

Louis smiled and leaned down, grinding some as he did. Harry's fingers tightened on his hips as their lips met in a sinful kiss. Their tongues danced together and soon Louis found himself underneath Harry, gasping and moaning. 

"Harry..." Louis moaned breathlessly as he felt Harry's tongue dip into his hole. "Oh-h... fuck."

His hands found their way into Harry's curls and he tugged on them, making Harry moan against him. Louis' hold body jerked at the feeling and he pressed his bum down into it. Soon enough his orgasm ripped through him and he came with a cry of Harry's name.

The older man appeared from under the sheets and smiled, licking his lips.

"Good?" Harry questioned, kissing Louis' neck.

"Yeah. Yeah, so good." Louis managed as he came down from his high, tilting his head back to give Harry better access, humming at the feeling of Harry's warm lips on his heated skin.

Louis managed to get Harry on his back and smiled at him, looking up through his lashes as he disappeared underneath the covers. A moment later a warm wetness surrounded Harry's length.

"AH!" Harry hissed, hands flying down to grip Louis' short hair. "Louis..."

Louis smirked around Harry's length and swirled his tongue over the tip as he withdrew. Taking him back down, he made sure to suck harder and groaned when he felt Harry's hands tighten in his hair. He grasped Harry's hips when the other man started bucking up and forced him to stay still while he worked his mouth over him. 

"L-Louis." Harry warned, feeling heat pooling inside of him. "I'm gonna - shit - cum!"

With one final hard suck and a fondle of Harry's balls, Louis felt warm cum flood his mouth. He swallowed it down, trying not to choke as he did so - it had been a long time since he had done this for anyone.

"Holy shit..." Harry panted as Louis emerged from the covers.

"Good?" Louis repeated Harry's question from before.

"Incredible." Harry answered, reaching to grasp the back of Louis' neck and pull him down.

Harry can taste himself on Louis' tongue and he can feel Louis' cum from earlier on his stomach as their bodies collided it, it's tacky but he couldn't care less. Even though he just came, Harry could feel himself getting hard again as Louis straddled him and grinds down against him.

Flipping them over again, Harry settled between Louis' legs and bent over to kiss Louis' swollen, red lips again before moving down to his neck and then his pecks.

"S-Shit Harry... sensitive." Louis moaned when Harry latched onto one of his nipples.

"Oh really?" Harry arched an eyebrow, looking up at the blue eyed lad.

"Mhmm. Always had sensitive nipples." Louis nodded his head, nevertheless pushing his chest upwards.

Harry smiled and lowered his mouth back down, biting gently at one of the hard buds making Louis gasp, a shutter running through his entire body. Harry nipped and sucked and laved his tongue over both of Louis' nipples until he could feel that Louis was fully hard.

Grabbing lube from the nightstand along with a condom, Harry slicked his fingers and pressed two in straight away since Louis was open some from being eaten out and fingered with one finger. Louis groaned and rocked back onto Harry's fingers, arms resting on either side of his head, limp. 

Soon Harry removed three fingers and grabbed the condom, rolling it on and lubing up. He positioned himself at Louis' entrance and slowly sank into him, remembering Louis' note about him going too fast.

"So big." Louis moaned, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist as he felt himself being stretched open.

Harry paused once he was fully inside of Louis, needing a moment to collect himself but also to let Louis adjust.

"Okay?" Harry inquired, one arm propped on the bed next to Louis' head while the hand of his other rubbed Louis' thigh.

"Yeah." Louis breathed out his reply. "You can move."

Harry pulled out slowly then thrust back in making both of them moan. Louis' tight even after having had sex the prior night. He feels incredible. Harry finds himself loving how Louis feels underneath him; how Louis' length feels trapped between their stomach as he lowers himself down to kiss Louis because his lips are irresistible. Louis' hands moved to Harry's back, wondering over the smooth, tone expanse of it. He can feel the muscles in Harry's shoulders working to keep from collapsing on top of him.

Harry pressed his face into Louis' neck and mouthed at his hot skin, occasionally panting as he thrust. 

"Harry..." Louis moaned, raking his fingers down Harry's back then dragging them back up to rub over his shoulders. "So good... fuck..."

Louis felt more kisses be pressed to his jaw as his eyes remained closed and he let himself drown in the feeling of Harry inside of him. He felt warm, plump lips against his own and immediately parted his own to allow Harry to slip his tongue into his mouth. He combed his fingers through Harry's curls, tugging and whined into Harry's mouth.

"Faster... faster." Louis urged, arching his back so their chests were pressed together and Harry's angle change. "Yes! Right there!"

Harry doubled his efforts but still didn't go too fast. They went on for another few minutes before suddenly Harry rolled over, taking Louis with him so Louis was on top.

"Ride me." Harry ordered, rubbing Louis' muscular thighs.

Tossing his head back, Louis planted his hands on Harry's firm chest and began riding him. Harry kept one hand on Louis' thigh while the other wondered Louis' body.

His hand ran up Louis' stomach to his chest then under his arm to his back before moving down to his back to his bum. He cupped Louis' bum with both hands, spreading Louis even more as he bounced up and down. His fingers touched where his condom covered length was disappearing into Louis and they both moaned loudly, cursing.

"Come on babe.." Harry encouraged, feeling his orgasm building inside of him again.

Louis whined and moaned as he tightened around Harry, moving faster as Harry bucked up into him. 

"Touch me." Louis pleaded and a second later a big hand wrapped around his hard length. "O-Ohh. H-Harry..."

"Come on baby." Harry groaned out. "Let's cum. You feel so good, can't take it anymore."

"H-Harry!" Louis cried out, head thrown back as he came.

Harry's hands gripped his hips tightly and he thrust up into Louis a few more times before releasing into the condom, calling out Louis' name as the blue eyed lad collapsed on top of him.

"Holy shit." Harry panted, rubbing his hands up and down Louis' back after helping Louis get off his now soft dick.

"That was amazing." Louis whispered into Harry's neck.

//

In the morning, Louis woke up feeling wonderfully sore as memories of the night played over in his head. Reaching over he turned on the lamp next to the bed and stretched. The flat was dark due to the blizzard outside.

Looking over at Harry he found the curly haired lad stretched out on his back, snoring quietly.

"Hey.." Louis spoke trying to get him to wake up. "Harry... wake up."

When Harry didn't move, Louis sighed and reached over to twist Harry's nipple.

"Ow!" Harry yelped, jerking awake then looking over at Louis. "Hey."

"Hey." Louis responded, sitting up. "We fell asleep."

"Is that a problem?" Harry questioned, sitting up and moving closer to Louis to kiss over his shoulder while Louis' hand resting on his knee.

"Mhmm, yeah, I don't see the educational propose." Louis responded, leaning into Harry's gentle touch without much thought. "And I'm hungry."

Harry chuckled, planting one more kiss on Louis' shoulder before moving away, "Alright. Pancakes again?"

"Sounds delicious." Louis smiled, happy to have more of Harry's pancakes.

Harry wondered into the kitchen and began collecting everything he need to make pancakes while Louis followed, both of them in boxers.

"Why don't you go back to bed while I make them. I'll bring them to you." Harry said after Louis had fixed a cup of tea for both of them.

"Alright." Louis agreed and headed back to the bedroom.

Louis sat in the bed, playing with his phone until Harry came in carrying a tray with two plates of pancakes, syrup, butter, and orange juice.

"Breakfast is served." Harry smiled, setting the tray down before climbing in next to Louis.

"Looks yummy." Louis smiled reaching forward to add some butter and syrup to his pancakes.

They ate in silence for a while, legs pressed against each other. Louis smiled as he stared at his pancakes and chuckled quietly.

"You know, you might not be the worst person to be stuck with." He commented, looking over at Harry briefly then turning his attention back to his pancakes.

"Right back at you." Harry smiled, nudging his arm a little. "So, were your parents doctors?"

"Nah." Louis shook his head.

"Oh, I thought maybe one of them was. Could have been why you rebelled and didn't want to do it anymore." Harry commented. "So what happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Louis replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"Yes it does. Come on Lou, you can tell me." Harry urged, letting the nickname slip out without thought.

"It's not gonna make sense to you..." Louis sighed heavily. 

"Try me." Harry smiled over at him.

Louis blinked at him then turned his gaze to his pancakes again.

"It's not that I stopped wanting to be a doctor." He finally began. "It's not that I changed my mind. I never wanted to be a doctor."

"Then why would you go into pre-med?" Harry inquired, confused.

"Okay... Um..." Louis hummed, placing his plate back on the tray and dragging a pillow into his lap instead. "I was engaged once... that sounds like a fairy tale or something oh my gosh. Okay. I was engaged recently. We dated through our last year of high school and then through university. When I picked a major, I wasn't really intending on needing it. I just wanted to be a husband and a father. It worked for my parents, one working while the other took care of the kids... I always wanted it to be the same for me."

"I see..." Harry murmured. "What happened?"

"He cheated." Louis shook his head and Harry gaped at him. "Yeah... and that wasn't even the deal-breaker. I wanted to work through it but he... he just wanted to quit. He told me he was over me and wanted to find somebody with more ambition. It was a month before our wedding."

"Ambition is bullshit." Harry commented with a chuckle. "It's like chasing vapors. Whatever it is that you think you need like that job or that gold star, blue ribbon, fancy desk, nice office... like once you get that you're gonna be confused because you're not as happy as you thought you were going to be. Then you're going to sit there an wonder why because you got the desk but then you realize there's another desk that's better than yours. There's always something more. It's an endless cycle and suddenly your retired and you find out your entire life has revolved around work and getting the next best thing."

Louis stared at Harry in awe as he ranted. It's true, every single word. People are so caught up in what more they can get that they forget to even live. 

"Let's just screw everything!" Louis exclaimed and they both laughed.

Once they settled down again Harry continued their conversation.

"So what happened with that dipshit?" 

"Nothing. I graduated with a degree that I have no intention of using. And here I am." Louis shrugged, offering Harry a small smile.

"So you've really never had a one night stand before?" Harry inquired and Louis groaned, throwing his head back in mock aggravation.

"I told you. No, I've never done anything like this." Louis responded.

"Well, you should know they don't normally last this long." Harry chuckled, and Louis looked over at him.

"That's a bummer." Louis responded, stomach swooping a little when he met Harry's eyes.

"Wow." Harry murmured as Louis turned away in favor of looking at his lap. "That guy is screwed."

"How so?" Louis frowned curiously.

"Well, you said you dated in high school. He thinks you're a certain type of person and he thinks he'll meet that certain type of person later in life when he's ready. But, when he's ready that same type of person isn't going to be there. He has no idea how rare you are." Harry explained, voice soft as they looked at each other.

"You're giving me googly eyes." Louis finally spoke, voice a little high.

"Am not." Harry muttered looking away quickly.

"You are!" Louis giggled, nudging Harry's shoulder.

"No, no I'm not, I'm just thirsty. You look thirsty too. I'm going to get us drinks." Harry responded, hurrying to get out of bed and go to the kitchen while Louis laughed.

"Hey Harry?" Louis called, moving around on the bed.

"Yeah?" Harry called back from the kitchen.

"Can I pull a total girl move and borrow the biggest, comfiest sweater you have?" Louis asked, standing up to walk over to the closet. "I promise I won't steal it."

"Yeah, just give me a second, I'll get it." Harry replied.

Louis was already opening up the closet and peering inside. His eyes scanned over the clothes inside and stopped dead when he saw it. Glancing at the doorway and out into the hall he didn't see Harry so he turned back to the closet and reached inside.

He took hold of the hanger and pulled out the top. A woman's top with jewels lining the neck area. The material was sheer, it was obviously made to wear over something, which upon glancing back at the closet he saw more women's clothes.

"Please be a cross dresser..." Louis whispered to himself, placing the hanger back.

He walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer as quietly as possible. Looking inside he has to swallow the lump forming in his throat. There's a picture of Harry with a beautiful girl in his lap, their arms around each other as they smiled wildly at the camera. In another frame there's a picture of them nose to nose, smiling softly at each other. At the bottom of the frame there's some writing...

**Harry & Claire - Two Years!**

There's hearts on either side of the words and Louis sank down onto the bed, staring at the picture. 

"I found some bottled water in the fridge. That's all I've got right now so I hope you don't... mind." Harry's words slowed as he walked into the room and found Louis sitting here with the picture frame.

"Where's Claire?" Louis questioned, looking over at Harry with expecting eyes.

"Paris." Harry answered setting the water down.

"You're with her?" Louis confirmed what he's pretty sure he already knows.

"That's a hard question to answer." Harry responded, swallowing hard.

Louis shook his head and set the picture on the bed, "No it's not. You just did."

He pushed passed Harry and hurried to grab his clothes.

"Louis... let's talk about this." Harry insisted.

"You have the whole place to yourself and boy do you make use of it." Louis cut him off as he pulled on his pants. "When does she get back?"

"She was supposed to get back this afternoon but her flight got canceled because of the weather." Harry answered, unable to meet Louis' cold stare.

"Heard about that. Apparently there's this big ass blizzard." Louis sneered, picking up his shirt and pulling it on before grabbing his socks and shoes. "You know I always wondered what it would be like to be the other person. It's better. Not great, but undeniably better."

With that, Louis marched out of the bedroom and out to the living room, ignoring Harry's call for him to wait. He looked out the window and felt relieved, the snow had stopped.

"Can I show you something?" Harry requested, walking into the room with something in his hand as Louis switched on the TV and continued putting on his socks and shoes.

"Just leave me alone." Louis responded. "I'm not... I'm not mad. I didn't ask and you didn't lie. I wanted meaningless sex and I got it."

"Just look at this." Harry said, handing Louis a note.

Louis sighed heavily but took the note and opened it up. He read all of it then looked at Harry.

"So she dumped you but you still live with her?" Louis scoffed, tossing the note back into Harry's lap.

"She didn't give the note to me yet." Harry stated, folding the note.

"I don't understand and honestly I don't care." Louis shook his head.

"Before she left she asked me to look for her wallet and when I was looking for it, I found this." Harry explained, staring at Louis, wishing he would look back at him. "I didn't know what to do. So I gave her her wallet back and she left for her trip."

"Trip?" Louis questioned, interesting only slightly peaked.

"Yeah business trip, she's a fashion critic." Harry answered and Louis let out a weak laugh.

"Successful, of course."

"I made that profile so that when she came back I would have something to throw in her face whenever she pulled the trigger." Harry explained himself. "And I know that's immature."

"You could have broken up with her!" Louis exclaimed, moving away from Harry. "Do you have any idea how it feels to be cheated on? Even if she was going to break up with you, you have no idea how that feels!"

"Louis... please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry said, standing up when Louis did.

"Whatever. I don't care. Excuse me." Louis hurried off into the bathroom, shutting the door.

He gripped the sink and furrowed his eyebrows. He would not cry. He could not cry. Harry wasn't worth it. Harry was a cheating bastard just like Max. He just needed to go home.

Wiping away the few stray tears, Louis straightened his clothes and walked back out. 

"Louis wait..." Harry begged, getting up from the sofa again as Louis snatched up the rest of his things. "What was I supposed to do? I didn't even know you existed until the other day. Please. I don't want her. I want you."

Louis came to a stop as Harry stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"And what makes you think I want you?" Louis questioned, voice void of emotion. "You're just some funny guy that works at a bank. I think you severely overestimated your ability to break hearts."

With that, Louis shoved past Harry and walked out of the flat. He hurried down the steps to the door leading outside and forced his way out of the building. Snow covered every single inch of everything in sight. Cars were completely buried and street signs were barely visible. People were out with their shovels clearing snow away from building entrances while big trucks moved snow from the streets. It's cold and wet and gloomy. 

He took a taxi as far as he could before walking the rest of the way to Zayn and Perrie's. When he gets there, he opens the door to them on the sofa together, covered in his comforter, one head not visible. There's not a doubt in his mind what's going on when he sees how Perrie's head his tossed back.

"Is that my fucking comforter." Louis didn't really ask, just looked at them in disgust as Perrie jumped and Zayn scrambled into view. 

"Hey Lou!" Zayn greeted with a smile.

"Sick." Louis grumbled then hurried off to his bedroom.

He slammed his door shut and stripped off as he headed into the bathroom. He scrubbed himself clean in the hot shower, ridding himself of every physical memory of Harry. Once he felt clean, he dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers before going to sit on his bed with his laptop.

Opening the dating website, he went to the account settings and clicked to delete his profile. He does it without a second thought, cutting all connection with Harry. Pushing the laptop aside, he laid down, grabbing his extra blanket and pulling it over himself. He drifted off to sleep, emotionally exhausted.

//

Harry woke up in his bed later that day hating himself. He wasn't lying when he had said he wanted Louis, because he did. Gosh, he really, really did. Maybe at first he hadn't but after Louis had opened up to him some, he realized Louis was an amazing person. Sure he was a little damaged but Harry felt like he could have fixed that. He wanted to fix that.

Pulling his laptop up to him he went on the dating website and clicked on Louis' name

Profile Not Found

Harry stared at the screen and clenched his jaw. Louis had deleted his profile. He had no way to contact him.

"You looked so tired I wanted to let you sleep." A female voice spoke from the doorway and Harry jumped.

"Claire." Harry breathed, calming his racing heart. "What are you doing here... look we need to talk..."

"Yeah I know." Claire responded with an aggravated look. "I found the note in the trash."

"I - I have the note right here." Harry frowned, gesturing to the note on the night stand.

Claire held up a note in her hand and quirked an eyebrow. They swapped notes and read them.

"When did you find this?" Claire questioned, pushing her blonde bangs to the side and looking over at Harry.

"The day you left, when you asked me to look for your wallet." Harry answered.

"Ah. I get it." Claire nodded with pursed lips, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You read this and then you wanted me to come home and find this slutty guy here so that you could be the one that ended us. You are a child."

"Yeah..." Harry muttered then sighed. "Look Claire, we both knew we weren't right for each other and I think we knew that for a long time, but it's fine. We were just scared that the perfect person wasn't out there for us."

"And what if they're not?" Claire inquired, looking up at him.

"I think they are. I really think they are." Harry answered with a small smile, thinking of Louis.

"Okay, so what now?" Claire questioned, knowing Harry is probably right because she has her eye on someone.

"I can move my stuff over to Nick's place." Harry suggested, thankful this was going easy. "He owes me for a plunger."

Claire laughed despite the situation and shook her head.

"Kay, let me know when you're out." She spoke then stood up to walk out into the living room.

Harry sat there for a few more minutes staring at Louis' note and then got up to start packing.

//

Louis sat in his bed with a tray of breakfast resting over his lap, looking suspiciously at Perrie and Zayn who were sitting at the end of the bed. He didn't even bother picking up his fork to eat, he just continued to stare at them knowing they wanted to say something.

"Babe.." Perrie urged Zayn, motioning to Louis.

"Right um... so. Pez and I really enjoyed this weekend that we had alone." Zayn started, looking at Louis. "We almost weren't expecting to since we're so use to you being here all the time but, we really had a great time. And um... babe, help me..."

"Look Louis, we were just thinking, like I told you the other day, maybe it's time to get back out there. You need to get a job and get your own place and just start living your own life." Perrie stated. "It's been great having you here, but Lou it's been a year now... we really think it's time."

"We're not gonna kick you out... you can stay here until you get on your feet but you've got to do something Lou. We love you to bits, but this has to stop. I know you're hurt right now but it'll get better okay?" Zayn insisted, reaching out to squeeze Louis' foot that was hidden under the covers.

"Yeah. I think it's a good idea." Louis admitted, shocking the blonde girl and raven haired man.

"You do?" Zayn questioned before he could stop himself, earning a slap from Perrie.

"Look, I only moved to London because of Max and I thought that if I went home it'd just be admitting that. I'd be confirming that that's all I came here for and that I had failed at my relationship, letting it drive me back to Doncaster." Louis said, looking down at his hands.

"So do you know what you're going to do?" Perrie asked, glad Louis agreed to their suggestion finally.

"Not a clue." Louis shook his head with a small laugh, reaching for his tea.

"Right. Well hey, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'll help you." Zayn spoke, offering Louis a sincere smile.

"Thanks Zee." Louis responded.

He knows he's lucky. Not everyone has friends like Perrie and Zayn. Everyone should though. They're probably the most understanding people he's ever met right next to his mum.

//

Harry makes it a week before he finds himself on the phone with the dating website.

"Hi, yeah. Um, I know this is probably something you hear frequently." He started once a lady picked up. "But I met a guy on your website a few nights ago..."

"Sir, I think I can save us both some time here." The woman interrupted him.

"Yeah, no look, I don't need his address or anything. I just need his last name." Harry responded, hoping the woman would be helpful.

"Look, I'm sure it was a magical time but we can't give out anyone's personal information except to the police. We follow a very strict policy and our top concern is our customers privacy. I'm sure you understand." The woman stated, it's a well rehearsed answer, Harry can tell. 

"Right." Harry sighed heavily.

"So provided you aren't a cop, is there anything else I can help you with today?" The lady questioned.

"No. Thanks anyways." Harry answered and then hung up, a dangerous idea brewing in his head.

//

When New Year's eve finally rolled around, Louis found himself standing in Perrie and Zayn's flat with a bunch of people he didn't know. Everyone had a solo cup in their hand filled with some kind of drink whether it was beer or some mixed thing. He held a cup of spiked lemonade in his hand as he listened to a girl next to him go on and on about something he didn't care about. He thinks he's caught the word book a couple of times, but he's not really listening so he doesn't really know.

It's probably rude, but he's getting annoyed with the girl yapping in his ear so he just walks away. The music drowns out her call to him. Walking over to the couch he sat down and watched the TV where the display showed there was two and a half hours until midnight. If he's honest, he really wasn't in the party mood, hence he wasn't dancing with anybody and had just settled on getting drunk. Almost everyone in the flat had somebody to share a New Years kiss with, there were only a few that didn't, him included.

"Louis... Hi." A brunette walked up and sat down next to him on the sofa. "It's Amy, we were in bio class together."

"Lou..." Zayn walked up with Perrie, both putting their coats on. "We're going to get more liquor, hold the fort down until we're back."

Louis watched them go then turned back to the girl and snapped his fingers in recognition.

"You! You were that pretty girl that couldn't answer a question right to save her life!" He exclaimed and she gave him a startled look.

"Thanks... I think..." She hesitated and Louis just smiled. "So what have you been up to? Graduated med school according to Perrie. I got into both of my top choice, but I don't know which to choose."

"Louis? Louis!?" A blonde haired man walked into the living room. "Louis, po-po."

"Any noise complaints go to Zayn or Perrie. This isn't my flat anymore." Louis replied to the blonde he didn't know.

"Not that. They're asking for you specifically." The guy said just as two police officers walked in and the room went quiet.

"Are you Louis Tomlinson?" One of them questioned, looking at Louis.

"Yeah, why?" Louis stood up with a frown.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us." The second officer stated.

Not interested in causing a scene, Louis set his cup down and followed the two police officers. They rode to the police station in the squad car and then Louis found himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair while the first officer placed a bag in front of him. Looking down Louis saw the note that he had thrown away the morning he had tried to leaves Harry's but caused the alarm to go off.

"What the hell...?" Louis questioned in confusion.

"This was found in the Terrance's flat this evening." The officer explained.

"You have got to be kidding me." Louis grumbled, knowing how it got here. "I'm being framed! The guy is a douche bag, you can't believe him."

"Look. Did you or did you not break the window of Mr. and Mrs. Terrance's flat and enter it?" The officer questioned, ignoring Louis' reasoning - he's heard it all before.

Louis' jaw was tense as he nodded his head. The officer, typed something on his computer then motioned for Louis to follow him. They walked up some stairs and then over to a small area with bars, a holding cell. The man opened the door and Louis stepped inside, moving to sit down on the bench and lean against the wall. This was so fucked up. Yes, he had broken into somebody's home but he wasn't totally to blame. Harry had been there too and now Harry was framing him.

He's not really sure how long he's in the holding cell before a different officer comes walking up and opened the door.

"You made bail." The man said and Louis frowned.

"How is that possible? I haven't called anybody..." Louis responded, completely confused. "I'm not going out there if some stranger bailed me."

The officer made a face of understanding, "It's a lad by the name of Harry Styles."

"Oh. Oh I'm definitely not going out. Nope. You can tell him I refuse bail from him or whatever." Louis said having absolutely no interest in seeing Harry.

"Okay, I'll let him know." The officer replied then walked off in the direction he had come.

//

"He can do that!?" Harry questioned standing in front of the officer that had gone to get Louis.

He's got a balloon and flowers clutched in one hand with the other hand raking through his hair.

"He can refuse my bail? Are you serious?" Harry asked, staring at the officer with wide eyes. "Look, I just need to talk to him."

"You can't visit except for during visiting hours. Even then, you can only visit if the person wants to see you." The officer stated, looking down at the paper he was writing one. "And judging by the sound of it, he didn't want to see you at all."

"Well what if I said I helped him break into that flat?" Harry questioned, earning the cops attention, "Then would you lock me up with her?"

"Yeah lad, that's kind of how the police work." The officer rolled his eyes.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you." Harry grumbled.

"Are you serious right now?" The cop responded, voice sounding bored.

"I need to talk to him!" Harry exclaimed, clutching the flowers and balloon string in his hand.

"The answer is still no." The man stated, turning back to his paperwork.

Harry could hear the sound of the TV coming from somewhere in the office.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

_HAPPY NEW YEAR_

He leaned up against the wall and rubbed his hand over his face. His intention had been to find Louis, apologize and beg for forgiveness, and then share a midnight kiss - obviously that was not happening. He supposes he deserves this, he did cheat on his girlfriend after all so maybe this is the world punishing him for that. He just can't get over the way it felt with Louis. It felt magical and he didn't think he was going to find that anywhere else.

//

"Alright Mr. Tomlinson. How about these two? Are they special enough for you to accept bail?" The same officer appeared a while later with Zayn and Perrie.

"Lou!" Perrie exclaimed, hurrying over to him. "What happened babe?"

"Just take me home, please." Louis requested quietly, giving Perrie a hug.

"Of course." Perrie nodded, keeping her arm around Louis' shoulders as they walked down the stairs.

Harry suddenly came hurrying up and Louis stopped with Zayn and Perrie.

"Hey..." Harry spoke, looking solely at Louis.

"Um, who is this?" Zayn questioned, looking at the curly haired man.

"I'm sorry." Harry continued when Louis said nothing. "But, I didn't know your last name. What was I supposed to do?"

"Seriously? Anything but this!" Louis exclaimed, pulling the coat Zayn had brought him, tighter around his shoulders.

"Okay, you're upset. But Louis... you felt something and so did I." Harry tried, blocking Louis' path.

"Yeah what I felt was Stockholm syndrome." Louis muttered, making to push past Harry.

"I can't let you walk out that door." Harry didn't budge from his spot. "Not without listening to me."

Louis sighed and for a moment Harry thinks he might stay and listen but then Louis rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing this? You have a girlfriend." Louis responded, pushing past Harry finally.

"No, stop. That's over now. It was over the same day I swear." Harry pleaded, walking next to Louis, trying to reason with him. "I should have told you about her, okay. I know I should have and there were times that I almost did. There were times though when I forget that anyone else existed in the world except us and I know that founds stupid because your friends are staring at me like I've got a dick on my forehead but... it's true."

"You put me in jail!" Louis exclaimed angrily. "Criminals go to jail. People that did something wrong go to jail! Yeah w- I broke into that flat but I had a damn good reason to do so. Then you blamed it all on me just so you could come here and do what? Apologize for fucking me while you had a girlfriend who was out of town on business? To tell me you didn't want her, that you knew she was going to break up with you but you didn't bother breaking up with her before you went and slept with someone else!"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" Harry pleaded with him. "Louis, I messed up, but I'm really, really sorry. You can't stop us before we even realize what we could be though. And we should figure that out. I mean, maybe we hang out and we realize we don't like each other that much. Maybe you're intimidated by my cooking skills, I don't know. My point is, there's a lot of stuff we don't know about each other and I want to know everything about you. We spent two night together... and that's not enough time. Please Louis, give me more time."

Louis stared at Harry while Zayn, Perrie, and the officer looked on.

"What do you say Lou?" Zayn questioned, feeling as though the little speech was a little shaky in the middle but ended strong.

"I think you put me in jail." Louis finally spoke, shoving past Harry.

"We're still on that." Harry shook his head and hurried after Louis, stepping in front of him to block his way. "Look, someday you're going to look back on this and laugh. You're going to find all of this very funny one day."

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head. He looked back at Zayn and Perrie then back at Harry.

"Alright. Let's make a deal." Louis said, no trace of humor on his face. "You give me your number and leave. And the minute I laugh about it, I'll let you know."

"Okay." Harry nodded, voice just a whisper as his heart sank.

He handed Louis the flowers and the balloon before taking Louis' phone and tapping in his number. He handed Louis back the phone and then said goodbye before leaving the police station. 

Louis, Perrie, and Zayn sat down on a bench inside the police station. The officer had said they could stay as long as they liked, adding that the guy, Harry, had been a nut.

"Are you okay babe?" Perrie questioned, running her fingers through Louis' limp quiff.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just stupid." Louis mumbled, looking at the flowers. 

"It's not stupid..." Perrie insisted giving him a quick hug.

"Yes it is. I don't even know why I try." Louis responded tiredly. "The first time it was me getting cheated on and this time it was me being the other person. I had no clue about her. He had all the photos of her hidden and I feel like a complete idiot. I let myself feel something even though he was a stranger, he just made me feel good. But then I found out he cheated on Claire and... and I know how that feels. Even if you were going to break up with the person I'm sure it doesn't make it hurt less."

Zayn nor Perrie said anything. Louis looked at the balloon in his hand and sighed heavily as he read it. One side said "I'm Sorry". He rotated the balloon to see if the other side said anything and sure enough it does...

"I'm An Asshole"

Louis can't help the weak laugh that escapes his lips, immediately earning Zayn and Perrie's attention.

"It's not fair. It shouldn't be that easy." Louis spoke once his quiet laugh ended.

"Why not?" Zayn questioned, leaning forward to squeeze Louis' knee. "Lou, despite what you might think, you deserve to be happy."

"Yeah Lou, and while we don't like that Harry cheated on his girlfriend, he really does seem crazy about you. He went through all this trouble to find you... And like Zayn said, you deserve to be happy." Perrie confirmed.

Louis just nodded his head and gave another tearful laugh. Together they stood up and walked out of the police station, pausing outside. Louis was already dialing Harry's number and pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Harry answered on the second ring.

"You are an idiot. Do you realize that about yourself?" Louis questioned.

"You good?" Perrie mouthed and Louis nodded, waving to both of them as they left.

"Yeah, I've been told." Harry responded on the phone.

"Next time you want to give a speech to somebody, at least practice it in the mirror or something." Louis stated, wrapping his arm around himself to fend off the cold. "Yours was shit. It was absolute rubbish you know."

Louis turned when he heard rapidly approaching footsteps and lowered his phone when he saw Harry. 

"I'm serious. That was horrible. Surely you're capable of coming up with something better than that bullshit you just fed me in ther--" 

Louis' words were lost as Harry reached him and slammed their lips together, picking Louis up off the ground. 

"Mmm..." Louis groaned, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and letting himself be held and kissed for a moment before pulling back. "Way too soon for that."

Harry chuckled with glassy, but relieved eyes, "Yeah, okay. We take it slow. Got it."

"We've still got a bit to talk about." Louis stated as he turned and walked down the snowy sidewalk with Harry beside him.

"Yeah, we do." Harry agreed, letting his arm brush against Louis'. "You don't have to worry about the Terrance's by the way. Already took care of them."

"What did you do Harold?" Louis questioned in mock horror.

"Paid them." Harry laughed, smiling over at Louis. "Explained, in minimal detail what happened and then gave them the money for the window. They understood, said they weren't going to press charges on either of us."

Louis nodded, feeling relieved that he didn't have to worry about being fined or going to jail for breaking and entering. 

"Don't ever get me put in jail again." Louis spoke as they walked. "I swear, there had to of been a better way for you to find me that didn't include getting me in trouble with the police."

"Hey, I didn't have much to work with. You deleted your profile and the note you left only had your first name on it. I knew the police would be able to find you, I didn't really see another option." Harry explained himself, stopping and turning to look at Louis. "Louis, I had to find you. I've never felt this way about anyone. Claire and I were just... we were together because we didn't think we'd ever find the right one. We figured it was better than being alone in life. She understood when I told her, she's a little hurt I think but she gets it. I know you probably think I'll cheat on you since I cheated on her, but Louis... I won't. I swear I won't. I've already lost you once, I am not taking a chance and losing you again. I need you and I want you for as long as I can have you."

Louis stared up at Harry. He's being completely honest from what he can tell, his eyes are bright, wide, and honest. Nobody has ever said anything like that to him, not even Max. Nobody has ever said that they need him and want him and that they're not taking a chance at losing him. Nobody has ever gone through so much trouble for him.

"I think I'm ready for that kiss now." Louis responded and Harry smiled.

The taller man pulled Louis in by his waist, cradled his head in one hand and kissed him like he needed him to live. Louis got one arm around Harry's neck while his other hand rested on Harry's chest. It's probably the best kiss he's ever had. He feels warm all over and he's never felt that way kissing someone.

When they pull apart snow is just starting to fall again and they both look up at the night sky.

"Is it seriously snowing again." Louis laughed, sticking out his tongue to catch a snowflake.

"A million tiny matchmakers." Harry responded, copying Louis' actions before opting just to stare at Louis. 

"So. My place or yours?" Louis finally questioned, bringing his eyes back to Harry.

"I don't exactly have a place right now." Harry said, taking Louis' hand as they began to walk again.

"Me either." Louis laughed, squeezing Harry's hand. "Guess we need to get that straightened out."

"Yes. Yes we do. We can go look in the morning." Harry suggested earning a nod from the blue eyed man. "Until then, do you just want to stay in a hotel? My roommate is holding a huge party at his house so there would be no privacy there."

"Sure, that sounds fine." Louis responded and they headed off to the nearest hotel.

Once they were checked into a hotel, they headed up to their room, checking strange looks from the receptionist since they didn't have any luggage. Louis pressed himself to Harry's side as they rode the lift up to the floor their room was on, smiling when he felt Harry's arm curl around his waist and lips press to his hair.

Inside their room they stripped down to their boxers and crawled into the king bed in the middle of the room. 

"Thank you." Harry murmured after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?" Louis questioned, his head resting on Harry's shoulder and one hand resting on Harry's chest.

"Giving me another chance." Harry answered, soothing his hand down Louis' back. "I would have just kept trying if you hadn't, but... I'm glad you did."

"I kinda knew I would, I didn't think it would be so soon but then I looked at the balloon and that did it." Louis admitted, stroking his thumb over Harry's nipple making him squirm. "Guess I'm not the only one with sensitive nipples."

Harry chuckled but it fades into a moan as Louis shifted and latched onto the nipple closest to him. Harry's hand tightened on Louis' side and the shorter man found himself suddenly underneath Harry.

"Hi." Harry smiled, brushing his nose against Louis'.

"Hi." Louis blushed, hooking his arms around Harry's neck.

"Too soon?" Harry questioned, rocking his hips down against Louis', pressing his growing erection to Louis'.

"No..." Louis whispered, pushing his hips up. "Just remember what we talked about." he teased lightly, nipping at Harry's chin.

"How could I forget.." Harry chuckled, hands wondering all over Louis' body.

It's effortless and easy. Their bodies move in perfect sync. Louis doesn't think he'll ever get enough of Harry now that he has him, the way Harry makes him feel and the touch of Harry's skin to his own.  He hopes Harry feels the same way and judging by the way Harry is staring at him and touching him as they move together he does.

Louis figures now, being with Harry, maybe he can finally get his happy ever after.


End file.
